The present invention relates to bar code scanners and mounting hardware, and more specifically to a vertically mounted bar code scanner assembly.
Bar code scanners are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. Bar code scanners generally employ a single laser source, the light from which is collimated and focused to produce a scanning beam. They may additionally employ a mirrored spinner to direct the beam against a plurality of stationary mirrors, and a detector to collect the beam after it is reflected by a bar code label. The pattern produced by such a scanner is characterized by lines oriented at various angles to one another.
Bar code scanners may be directly mounted to the top surface of the checkout scanner in a vertical manner. However, such scanners are typically specialized for such use and not able to be used in other configurations thus requiring separate scanners to be manufactured for separate applications. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a vertically mounted bar code scanner assembly which employs a modular scanner that may be employed in other ways.